


Moon Charms

by ccauchemar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cats, Cryptids and Fae and lots of good fun, Eichenwalde, Emily is a water fairy, Emily owns a Bookshop, F/F, Fae AU, Fluff, Magic, Satya owns an Apothecary, cryptid AU, lena's a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccauchemar/pseuds/ccauchemar
Summary: “Hi,” Lena said, taking the offered drink. “Haven’t seen you around here before.”The woman smiled, and gently held her hand out flat. “Oui… I moved here recently. I thought it would be nice to meet the people. Can I have your name, please?”And, like a fool, Lena gave it to her.





	Moon Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed to make something lighthearted and spontaneous because the strict routine and heavy themes in [the raptor's grip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029168) were driving me insane so i made this all up yesterday and it's all for good fun!
> 
> this may not end up being particularly long but i have a lot of nice fluffy ideas and a simple plot in the works so please enjoy!

It was the monthly cryptid meet and greet at Emily’s arcane bookshop, and Lena had never been so excited in her life. She took the stairs two at a time down from their apartment and into the shop, giving Emily’s cat Misty a little pat between the ears as she went. The siamese cat yawned and stretched her front paws, keeping a lazy eye on her owner from her nest of scarves.

The neighbourhood regulars had already filed in, and Lena could see plenty of new faces in the crowd. She couldn’t believe it! After nearly three years living in the sleepy town of Eichenwalde, the town’s magnetic attraction to all walks of magical life still surprised her. This was going to be so _fun._

She weaved her way over to the only dragonborn in the crowd. “Hey! Satya!”

Satya turned around. She owned the apothecary next door, and catered for the wide variety of palettes that attended Emily’s community events. “Greetings,” she said primly. “It’s quite a crowd tonight.”

“Yeah!” Lena said, and thumbed over her shoulder. “Just wanted to know if you needed any extra hands with food before I hurry off?”

Satya eyed the wide array of hors d’oeuvres she’d arranged on a fold-out table. She had everything from crispy bat wings to beetle crackles and asparagus roasted with balsamic vinegar. “Not for the moment, thank you, Lena. Angela has helped enough. Go meet new people.”

Lena grinned. “Aye aye!” she said. Angela the human witch helped run Satya’s apothecary, and the two were very close. Might be good to find her… And, _bingo._

In the corner next to a bowl of non-alcoholic punch, Angela was deep in conversation with Fareeha, a sky-bright gryphon with iridescent gold feathers. The witch had asked about her natural bipedal gait, and Fareeha was happy to entertain. The gryphon had attended twice before, immediately captured Angela’s attention, and the two had found excuses to chat ever since.

It might be nice to leave them alone for a bit. Lena ducked between shelves, looking for familiar faces. She kinda missed Winston, he’d been unable to attend last month’s meeting, and the old wolf Reinhardt was always late...

“Punch?”

Lena turned around. The tall woman offering her a cup of punch was new. She had such beautiful amber eyes and glossy black hair that Lena’s common sense flew out the window.

“Hi,” Lena said, taking the offered drink. “Haven’t seen you around here before.”

The woman smiled, and gently held her hand out flat. “Oui… I moved here recently. I thought it would be nice to meet the people. Can I have your name, please?”

And, like a fool, Lena gave it to her.

“Of course! M’name’s Lena,” she said, shaking the offered hand. “What’s yours?”

“You can call me Odette,” the stranger said, flashing another one of those brilliantly warm smiles.

“Ooh, like Swan Lake! Pretty,” Lena said, grinning from ear to ear, charmed from tip to toe.

“What brings you here tonight, Lena?” Odette asked.

“I live upstairs!” Lena laughed. She sipped at her punch. “What about you?”

Odette tilted her head to the side in thought, and Lena could have melted from that sweet smirk. “Taking names and numbers. I love meeting new and beautiful women.”

Lena winked. “Sure you don’t mean people?”

“I think you know what I mean,” Odette murmured as she took a sip of punch.

Lena giggled. “I think I do.”

Upstairs, Emily grouched at her computer. She could tell Lena was excited because the wifi was on the fritz again, interfering with a last-minute email she was trying to send before engaging with the party properly. Nothing like a will-o-wisp to kill a radio signal. She just hoped Lena wouldn’t start teleporting again, because once she started, that girl wouldn’t know when to stop.

Despite the occasional grievance, Emily loved her job. As a fairy, she got a kick out of changing her appearance to suit human and magical customers. She prided herself on helping with both magical and run of the mill books. But as a _water_ fairy, she loved the pleasant emotions her full moon meetings always brought, and the chances she had to network and make friends with the locals. Tonight, she could be free!

She fully shook off her human form and revelled in her angler’s antennae, needle teeth, and cool teal skin. She waggled her fin-like ears and took the steps downstairs two at a time, the opposites to the ones her girlfriend liked, and patted Misty on the way down with a cool webbed hand.

“No stealing Satya’s food,” Emily warned the cat.

Misty only purred.

On the bookshop floor, Emily paused. She could feel other fae here tonight! How exciting. But she’d better warn Lena. Where was she...

Meanwhile, Odette swirled her drink thoughtfully. “I wanted to learn about parts of my family that I am not familiar with. I am from France; my father’s family is a bit of a mystery to me.”

“Funky,” Lena said, sipping at her drink. “Reckon he was German?”

“No,” Odette said, “But I know he courted with witches.”

“Ooh, fancy,” Lena said. “I’m here ‘cause-”

“Ainsel!”

Lena turned around at the call, and found her girlfriend’s fiery hair. “Emmie! You look fishy tonight.”

Emily puffed out her cheeks and waggled her ears. “I don’t want to get my big fins out, I’ll knock over the shelves again. There’s fae here tonight, sweetheart, I just wanted to warn you to go get your own drinks.”

A furious blush spread up Lena’s cheeks. “Huh?” She looked around furiously.

Odette had simply vanished.

“Oh, buggery shit,” Lena blurted, and put her drink down on the shelf.

Emily’s ears and shoulders dropped. “Did you get that drink from a stranger.”

Lena grimaced, hunched her shoulders up to her ears, and made an odd wheezing noise.

Emily squinted. “Did you get that drink from a bloody fae.”

“I didn’t know,” Lena squeaked.

Emily grabbed her by the wrist. “Come on. We gotta go. Misty!”

With a jingle of her bell, the resident cat appeared beside them. “Mrrp?”

“We’ve had a fae come to visit, sweetie, I need you to secure the perimeter while Lena and I go for a nice walk.”

Misty meowed, and her bell jingled as she trotted off… and took a quick detour to rub against Angela’s legs. The cat’s engraved bell picked up magical charge from the witch, and Misty sprinted away with renewed zest.

Emily grumbled through her fishy underbite. “Please think with your fae brain for once in your life. Your lesbian brain is going to get you killed.”

“I’m only half fae, how could I know,” Lena whined.

Emily lead Lena outside into the cool night air, and around the back to the crystal storage room. “Sit in here for a few minutes, I’m gonna do some more searching and tell Reinhardt when he shows up.”

“Alright,” Lena conceded, and Emily shut the door.

Lena sat down on a stool. She could feel the energy of the huge, raw chunks of glittering stone and cave-like geode around her. They were in storage to be sold later, but they also weaved a field of protective and grounding energy. As a half-fae, Lena could also hear them, and they were very disappointed in her.

“I didn’t mean to,” she grumbled.

 _We know,_ laughed the stones, amused in the dark.

Lena put her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees and sighed. She’d just given her name to a member of the fae. And all for a drink! What had she got herself into? She just hoped Reinhardt wouldn’t be too mad at her.


End file.
